


Good For You

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Developing Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Holmes Brothers, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Mycroft Holmes, Perceptive Sherlock, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Third dates, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft have a talk about Mycroft's budding relationship with Molly.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Requested by **Dreamin** for Day 19 of Fictober 2018 (“ _'Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.'_ ”).

“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “No, I suppose dating a good acquaintance of mine isn't the worst thing you’ve ever done, but still. The threat stands. If you hurt Molly I will make you regret it, physically, emotionally and financially.”

Mycroft almost rolled his eyes again but he paused, steepling his fingers together and leaning forward. “Would you be completely honest with me?” Mycroft asked quietly, his tone almost sounding worried more than anything else. This seemed to catch his baby brother off guard. “Would you please tell me if you have any residual romantic feelings towards...Molly?”

“No,” Sherlock said. “We are friends. Nothing more. If anything, her heart belongs wholly to you and you should treat it well. She is kind, and caring, and loving, even when we don’t deserve it. But she no longer looks at me the way she looks when she speaks of you.” Sherlock leaned back in his seat. “Does she know these outings are dates?”

“I’m not sure,” Mycroft said with a frown.

“You should make it clear because she deserves that much,” Sherlock said. “And you do as well.”

“You think I deserve her love and affection?”

“I do,” Sherlock said. “And she’ll give it, willingly, if you just tell her.” Sherlock stood up, then leaned over Mycroft’s desk and pushed Mycroft’s mobile towards him. “Call her.” And with that, he left.

Mycroft looked down at the phone and then picked up his mobile, dialing the now familiar number of Molly’s mobile. He was surprised when she answered, her voice sounding as lovely as ever, as though she was honestly happy for his interruption into her day. “I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight,” he asked. “Swan Lake is being performed by the Royal Ballet, and I have seats in a prime location.”

“Oh, I would love to!” Molly said happily. “I don’t have anything to wear, there, and I have two autopsies left to do before I can leave that I can’t just pass off to my counterpart in the Met. They’re not homicides.”

“Do you trust my judgment?” he asked.

“Of course I do,” she said warmly.

“I’ll take care of things.”

“Okay. When should I be ready?”

“Seven.”

“Perfect. Just have whatever you’re planning dropped off at my flat. I know you know how to get in.” There was a pause on her end. “I need to go. But I promise I’ll be ready by seven.”

“Then I will see you soon,” he said, a giddy warmth filling him.

“See you soon, Mycroft,” she replied before she hung up. He leaned back in his seat, a small smile on his face. He would make sure she was the loveliest woman at the ballet tonight...


End file.
